Broken Melody
by Ivy1212
Summary: It started out as any other day for 5 year old Jude Harrison. How would she know the the minute she fell off that tree into the mud she'd come face to face with blue eyed destiny? Jommy. Semi fluffy... semi cute. CLICK ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Im new to fanfiction and not very smart with computers so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own instant star or any of its affiliates. The credit goes to ctv and the n. I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter one

Five year old Jude Harrison yawned and glanced at her clock. It was 8 am. She winced. It was summertime, so usually she wouldn't be up yet. But there must have been a reason she set her alarm… She sat up suddenly. Now she remembered why! The new kid was moving in today! Across the street! She rubbed her eyes and was out of bed like a rocket. _I hope Mom's not up yet._ She thought as she tip-toed across the threshold of her tiny room. _I hate those outfits she picks for me._ Unfortunately though, she could smell pancakes from where she stood. She sighed. _Darn. _Her stomach rumbled then, reminding her it might not be such a bad thing. She hurried down the stairs.

"Mom, can I have pancakes? Are they the J shaped ones?"

"Yep, and yep. Let's get you dressed first though."

Jude suppressed a groan. Why?? Her Mom led her up the stairs, opened her door, and began eagerly perusing her drawers.

"You can wear this and this and this…" She began tossing out vividly pink items. Jude sank back against the doorframe in defeat.

"Oh! And you and Sadie can match!"

_Great! _She though sarcastically.

*********************************

"Jamie!! Psssst, Jamie!!"

Jude stared up at the window where her friend Jamie lived. Nothing stirred. She sighed.

"If this is what I gotta do…" She muttered to herself. She took off the pretty white shoes and grabbed a hold of the lowest branch of the tree that sat right by Jamie's window. She climbed up quickly, in a very unladylike manner. Her mom was going to kill her. Finally she reached his window and knocked.

"C'mon Jamie!"

She could see him sit up in his bed suddenly and look around. She knocked again, this time harder. He looked over and climbed slowly out of bed, opening the window.

"My nana is going to kill me if she sees you up here." He mumbled, still sleepy.

"Jamie he's going to be here soon!" Jamies eyes widened.

"He is?"

"Yeah so let's-"

"Jamie?" His nana's voice called up the stairs. Jamie freaked out.

"Go!! Jude go!" He shut the window in a hurry. Jude sighed and climbed down the tree. She heard a moving truck rumble across the street and began to hurry. He was here!! In her hurry she slipped suddenly and tumbled down the last two tree branches.

She landed with a _thud _ on the ground. She winced and rubbed her backside. Something wet and sticky covered her hands. Mud. _Great. I'm going to be dead before I can even meet him_.

She stood and hurried away from the tree, only to feel eyes watching her. She whirled to see a little boy about Sadie's age, with bright blue eyes watching her. A smile spread on his face and it seemed like he was laughing at her. She frowned, then stuck out her tongue and hurried away.

**I was a little nervous at first when I put up these two chapters so in my opinion they're not very good. But keep reading and please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hi there. This chapter is so cute. You see a little of the differences between Sadie and Jude so…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned Tommy, but that wouldn't be so good for him huh? Heh.. dirty thoughts.**

Chapter two: The meeting

"Jude I-fine, we don't have time for this. You could have at least _tried_ to help make a good impression on the neighbors."

"What?" Jude asked, completely innocently. A green dress and white stockings lay in a discarded pile on the floor. Instead Jude was garbed in a Ramones T-shirt stolen from her fathers room. She was wearing the only pair of jeans her mother had ever bought her, so old they had holes in the knees that were partially covered by the T-shirt. The only remnants of her mothers carefully thought out outfit were the shiny black shoes, covered by the jeans.

"Well." Her mother sighed

"Come on." Jude skipped happily to her mother's side. Together with the addition of Sadie they walked out the front door across the street.

"Mom, can I carry the cookies?" Jude asked

"For the millionth time, NO! Knowing you, you'll drop them." Jude however was nonplussed by her mother's stern exclamation. She skipped forward again, tripped, scraped her knee on the pavement, and continued skipping. Jude was the first to reach the house across the street. She waited impatiently for her mom and sister to catch up. When they reached the polished wood door the mother knocked, fluffing up her hair at the same time. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman. Her brown hair streaked with gray. Behind her was the boy from yesterday. Jude watched him curiously.

"Hi! I'm Victoria Harrison, these are my daughters Sadie," Sadie smiled winningly and curtsied.

"How do you do?" She asked politely. Her mother's eyes sparkled with pride.

"And Jude." Jude tore her eyes away from the boys and nodded at the woman.

"Hey." She continued studying the boy in detail.

"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood, and we brought cookies." Sadie said sweetly.

"Well, how nice of you, isn't it nice Tommy?" _Tommy. _Jude thought._ So that's his name. I wonder if we'll be friends, but what's with his eyes? _His eyes were, at the moment a sea green, but when she had seen him through the window she could've sworn they were a bright, vivid blue. She shrugged it off, realizing that while she'd been of in her little trance her mom and the woman had become somewhat friends.

"You three go off and play now, we just had the old swing set put up so you should be preoccupied." Jude wasted no time in running to the backyard. Tommy followed, though slower. Sadie walked beside him, attempting to make conversation. Jude watched as Tommy blew off every conversation starter. That made her a little nervous. If the gorgeous and perfect Sadie couldn't be his friend how would Jude? Nevertheless, when he approached Jude gave a beaming smile.

"Hi!" She watched, surprised as his face bloomed into a smile.

"Hey."

Jude scuffed her shiny shoe in the dirt.

"The Clash are better."

_What? _She wondered.

"What?" She asked aloud finally. He pointed at her shirt.

"They're good, but The Clash are better." Now her confusion turned to anger. She stood up, hands on her hips.

"Say that again and I'll... I'll… I'll hit you!"

"You can't hurt me you're a girl. And you're younger than me at that."

"Well say it again and you'll see just how bad I _can_ hurt!" He watched her. His eyes becoming manipulative.

"The Clash are better."

Jude, in a fit of fury, tackled him.

"Take it back!"  
"No!" Sadie sat on the back porch painting her fingernails. She had decided that they were both below her and therefore boring. Tommy had Jude pinned in no time. He smiled down at her. She struggled.

"Relax, little tiger." His smile was affectionate.

"Here," He said rolling off her.

"I take it back."

Jude scrambled to her feet and stood, breathing hard. Her tiny little chest rose up and down quickly, her blond curls in a greater disarray than usual.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it."

"…Oh."

"I like you." Tommy said suddenly.

"Well I don't like you." She answered with conviction.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a _boy."_

"And…?"

"I don't like boys."

"Why not?"

Jude thought that over for a minute.

"Because, they're mean. They beat you up and hurt you and take your toys."

"Well what about the boy I saw leaving your house yesterday?"

Jude wrinkled her nose.

"Jamie? He's different. He's a _girly_ boy. You're a… a … _boyish_ boy."

"Well you wanna know something Jude? It's a secret so don't tell anyone."

Jude's eyes lit up at the word secret.

"Yeah. I wanna know!"

"Sit down."

She obeyed.

"I promise I will be you friend for as long as you want me to. I'll never steal your toys and I'll never beat you up or hurt you in any way. I promise I'll protect you."

**Hey guys its me, So what did you think? It gets ten times better in the next couple chapters. Ill tell you a little bit, lets just say Tommys eighteenth birthday gets interesting. And well we get to witness a heated moment between the two…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well here's the next chapter my thanks to wildfireandinstantstarlover and AnniePhillipsThelen for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

Chapter 3

7 years later. (judes 12 tommys 17)

"Come on Jude try harder!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can Tommy."

She focused on the guitar, her hair sliding to cover her face.

"It's not that hard." Tommy pushed

"It really is, god where do you get these exercises from?" She complained

"None of your business just work harder!" He snapped

Finally, with a triumphant grin, she finished the difficult tune he had given her.

"You need to work on keeping your wrist straight. Stand."

She stood. Tommy moved behind her. She bit her lip, heat radiated from Tommy's chest pressed against her back. She could smell his aftershave and something else that was Tommy, that had always been Tommy. Funny that her first teenage crush would be with Tommy. Tommy, her best friend, her confidant, her older brother and the one person that was absolutely out of her reach. For Christ's sake!! He was _five _years older than her!

"Jude! Pay attention!"

"Sorry." She focused on his warm hand on her wrist, keeping it straight. She could feel a blush start to stain her cheeks red.

"Jude, look at me."

Reluctantly she did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." But she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Jude."

He caught her chin and brought it up to look at him. She did, but her gaze dropped to his lips. They were perfectly shaped, slightly chapped. Her heart sped up. She knew Tommy knew what she was thinking.

"Jude!" His voice was unusually sharp. She looked up straight into his now dark blue eyes. Lightning seemed to snap from them. She saw heat there to rival her own. She leaned forward just a little. Her lips touched his. Once, then twice. She set the guitar down, never once opening her eyes. Suddenly she was pressed against his chest, his lips bruising hers. And then…. Nothing. She looked up to find him glaring at her.

"Jude! What were you _thinking_? You're _twelve_! I'm _Seventeen_! You _know _this! You _know_ we shouldn't do this!" She looked down, her blush growing and her eyes blurring with tears.

"Jude, I love you." He was whispering now.

"But I love you as my best friend, and as my little sister. Please don't- don't want anything more from me." She looked up, startled to hear the waver in his voice. Tommy never cried. His eyes were now the light blue she only rarely saw. Only when he was upset. Only when he let himself be upset.

"Tommy…." But her words fell short. What could she possibly say? This time it was her fault he was upset. She swallowed back the hurt and the longing and all the feelings that were oh, so new to her, and out on a brave face.

"Of course Tommy. I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I just got kinda caught up."

Hurt flashed through his eyes for a moment, then it was gone, leaving Jude to wonder if she had imagined it.

"Okay." He said approvingly.

"Okay."

Jude woke with a start. Why had she remembered that now? Why would she dream about it? She lay in bed thinking. That day, one year ago, Tommy had packed up his things and left. He said that he had come over to give her her last guitar lesson, and that he was planning on leaving all along. He went out searching for fame and glory. He had joined Boyz Attack, a cheesy boy band. They got one hit out, then Tommy quit. He said that he kept on thinking about Jude, and how her knowing he could do better had changed his mind. He continued searching for what he was looking for. Keeping in contact with Jude through postcards and letters and phone calls. Today was his eighteenth birthday. He would be here today. Today! Jude threw off her comforter and ran into the shower excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me. Just wanted to say hi and also I've enabled anonymous reviews so feel free to comment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter four.

She carefully stepped down the stairs, having applied makeup and everything. She wanted to wear something pretty today, so she and Sadie had worked on an outfit together and it lay slung over the back of the kitchen chair. Jude smiled to herself remembering Sadie's exclamations that she was the only thirteen year old Sadie knew that hated shopping. She walked past the couch straight into the kitchen. She pulled out the button up blouse and the short black skirt. As an after thought she went to the cabinet and pulled out a package of poptarts. She headed back up to her room humming a song that she had heard on the radio all week.

"Jude Harrison!"

She whirled, shocked and angry that someone had seen her with only a towel on. Then her anger flew, as suddenly as it came. A tall half stranger with bright blue eyes and the most wonderful smile stood, arms wide open.

"Tommy!"

She dropped her bundle, poptarts and all, and ran into his arms.

She held onto him tightly, and his arms were in a likewise grip. He smelled like Tommy and he felt like Tommy, even though there was new cologne, and his muscles were more defined. Her eyes began to brim over with tears at the familiarity of him holding her.

"I missed you like crazy, you moron." She said through the lump in her throat, pressing her forehead more tightly against his chest.

"Same here, god Jude let me look at you."

He held her at arms length, his eyes flowing with happy tears and she was suddenly self conscious of the fact she was only in a towel. She tugged it up a little and smiled at him.

"Wow, look at you. Look at what I missed honey. You're almost a woman now." His voice was choked up.

"And you're so beautiful. I missed you growing up. I can't believe it."

"You missed one year!" She said, laughing shakily.

"You didn't exactly require a missing persons ad."

"But look how much you've grown in that one year." He murmured softly.

"Yeah, well look at you! Eighteen! How does it feel?"

He pulled her back into his arms, sighing happily

"Amazing." He murmured.

Jude finally pulled herself out of his arms.

"So.." He asked, the familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What are your plans for today?"

Jude choked. Did he know they were planning a party? Probably. The party wasn't the problem. It was the surprise guest.

"Actually. Uh, I wasn't expecting you until late. So today, yeah I do have plans."

"Oh." His face fell a little.

" Well what are they? Maybe I can come!"

"A date." Jude looked down, cheeks flaming. She felt incredibly guilty. He was silent, giving her time to think. Why should she feel guilty? He was the one who left, not her! He- he was absolutely infuriating. She'd wanted to be mad at him when he left. It was some of the worst days of her life. She had struggled between want and anger and sadness. So once again, why should she feel guilty? She looked up finally, her blue eyes determined. But the determination disappeared the moment she saw his face. He looked lost. And confused. He stared at her as though trying to understand something.

"A date?" His voice was quiet.

"With who?"

"Speiderman."

"Speid? The little kid who used to beat you up on the playground?"

Jude laughed a little.

"He's changed a lot."

"Well. At least it wasn't Jamie."

Tommy tried to lighten the mood. Jude forced out another laugh. She probably shouldn't tell him that Jamie had recently confessed his 'undying love'.

"Is that Tommy?" Sadie's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. She had been a boys attack groupie, and though in her childhood she had never found him particularly interesting she still said that he was the hottest out of all the guys and faithfully bought a billion posters and hung them on her wall.

"Yeah!" Jude answered.

"Mom it's Tommy!" Sadie called over her shoulder and ran to embrace Tommy. Jude watched as Sadie's hands reached for a very intimate area. Before Sadie reached her goal though her mom came bounding down the stairs, causing Sadie to jump and pull away. Flattening her hair with one hand.

"Tom, you old rascal come here!" Victoria ran to embrace the man who was as close to her heart as a son.

Jude smiled at the happy reunion and slipped away to the comforting quiet of her room. She had some things to think over.

**Heh heh! I love speiderman!! Cant wait for him to come in. Thank you to my one faithful reviewer AnniePhillips. My greatest ambition is to be a writer but I'm only fourteen and I wanna know what u common folk think of my writings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh M G!1 I was so shocked when I saw I had 7 reviews but thnx so much u guys! BTW I welcome flames so if anyone has any critical things to say ur welcome to it! I'm omw to busch gardens so this chapter will be short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I owned Tommy but that wouldn't be so good for him huh? Heh.. more dirty thoughts.**

Chapter 5

"Duuude?"

Jude looked up, surprised.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for like, an hour? Where have you been? Can I come?"

"Nowhere, just… thinking."

"About my absolute cuteness?"

Jude laughed.

"Close."

"So when's the big coronation?"

"Seven."

"How is Tommy anyways? Old squinty frown still think you can't defend yourself? I think that whenever I move my arm a certain way it _still_ hurts."

Jude smiled. One day, when she was nine and Tommy was 14 Speiderman and his friends had cornered her on the playground for beating them in a contest. Jude had went home crying, straight into Tommy's arms. He had listened patiently to her scrambled story and after giving her a lollipop and one of his Nirvana CD's he had disappeared. The next day when Speid and his friends had walked in they were sporting new bruises.

"Probably." She said in answer to his question.

"So Jude."

Speid watched her carefully.

"I know that I'm uh, incredibly gorgeous and I haunt your dreams at night, but from what you told me before we started dating you and Lord squinty frown had a thing-"

"_We_ didn't have a thing." Jude interrupted, her voice bitter.

"_I _had a thing for _him._"

"Well, whatever, the point is, should I be worried?"

_I wish. _Jude thought.

"No." She answered out loud.

Speid nodded.

"Well you should probably start going Dude. Don't you have to organize the whole thing?"

"More or less." Jude smiled wryly.

"Can you walk back on your own?"

Jude and Speiderman were at a small café near her house. Walking distance.

She nodded.

On her way back she thought about things. She thought about Tommys protectiveness over the years. She thought of the wild heart pounding kiss. She relived it in her head. Because no matter how she tried to deny it, her feelings for Tommy were still there. She felt his lips against hers as if they were really there. Tasted his heady scent on her tongue. There was something nagging at the back of her head though. Something she had realized last year. There was the simple fact that…… Tommy had kissed her back.

**What do you think? I liked it. YAY Jommy!! Just a little chapter to satisfy your Jommy cravings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back from busch gardens earlier than planned. Just a little side note- I HATE MY BOYFRIENDS BROTHER!! I think I'm going to kill him off in my next story. Just for the thrills. Thank u, my faithful reviewers, and they know who they are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot, which rox my sox, and as speid says, haunts my dreams**

Chapter 6

Jude stepped self consciously down the stairs. She'd changed out of the T-shirt and jeans that she'd worn on her date with Speid. She hadn't been able to muster up the strength to wear that skirt in front of him. It was so revealing. Sadie had insisted that that was the point, but Jude had argued against it.

People were bustling in and out of the crowded house. Childhood friends of Tommy's were helping out with the party. Some were carrying plastic bags with drinks, others had boxes of snacks, and others were carrying decorations. The theme they had chosen was Gun's and roses' 'Welcome To The Jungle'. One of Tommy's favorites.

"Jude?"

She turned to find Kwest, Tommy's best friend gawking at her over a plastic bush.

"What?" She snapped, seeing his eyes lower to stare at her legs.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Nice skirt."

He walked away shaking his head and murmuring something about Tommy's sanity. Jude sighed. She spotted someone trying to sneak alcohol into the party (again) and ran to stop them.

************************************

Tommy walked to Jude's front door with Sadie running after him. No doubt Jude had told her to stall him until it was time for the party.

"Why? Trying to keep me from my own party?" Tommy chuckled.

Sadie paled.

"Tommy please! Give me this one break. I want to prove to Jude I can do _something _right!"

Tommy stopped.

"Okay." He jogged over to a corner where they couldn't be seen from the house. Sadie followed.

Sadie looked at him incredulously.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Tommy shrugged.

"I know where you're coming from."

Sadie looked confused, though she tried to act in control.

"So we go…?" She asked.

"We chill across the street."

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello? Sex god speaking."

"Well, I was looking for Tommy. But he's definitely not even close to a sex god so…"

"And how would you know Jude?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'd know your voice anywhere."

His own softened.

"Well, hey think you can get down here?"

"Yeah we're actually passing through the neighborhood, Sadie promised to let me visit Café Venicia."

"Well get down here okay?"

"Okay."

He hung up. Smiling at Sadie.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

They waited for awhile then walked toward the door. Tommy opened it to see all his old friends laughing and waiting for him. He was on his way to talk to his oldest friend, Kwest, when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Jude stood in front of the kitchen giving directions to the people with the cake. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was tapping her foot. She had to be the bossiest, most in control, most mature 13 year old he had ever seen. But what really drew his attention were the soft, creamy white legs beneath a short skirt. He winced.

"She's something huh?" Kwests voice made him jump.

"Yes, most definitely." Tommy answered. Watching as a boy with sandy blond hair walked up to Jude. The music started playing loudly blaring out welcome to the jungle, distracting Tommy.

"Hey everyone! Tommy's here!"

Tommy found himself surrounded by a million and one people, blocking his view from Jude. Someone asked him what he thought of the decorations, causing him to look around. There were fake bushes and fake trees everywhere. Stuffed jungle animals crowded every corner. The punch was made to look like clear blue water and the cake was shaped like a snake. Banners hung in the front two corners of the house. One said 'Welcome back to the jungle!'. The other said 'Happy eighteenth pop star.' He knew that was judes doing, just to bug him. He appreciated all the time she'd out into it though. He smiled to himself and let himself sink into the warmth of his family and friends.

**************************

Jude sighed contentedly and relaxed into the faded couch in the garage. Tommy was loving the party. He enjoyed the spotlight. Always had. Jude was exhausted though and her head pounded slightly. The cool dark garage was the perfect escape. Tommy had been too busy to talk to her tonight. Not that she blamed him. She tried to swallow back the hurt.

"Dude?" A voice whispered.

"In here Speid." She answered wearily. He emerged from the darkness.

"Jamie said he couldn't make it, he's still sore you're dating me. But your dad's here."

Jude smiled brilliantly.

"Great!"

"Yeah."

Speid sat down on the couch beside her, a little too closely.

"So.. perfect time for some Jude/speid time?"

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Jude tried not to gag. He smelled like alcohol. She pushed him away.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little." He kissed her again.

"You're fifteen! Do you even realize how illegal that is?"

"I'm planning on doing some more illegal things before the night is over."

He leaned in and this time had her pressed against the couch, and his hands were fumbling with her skirt in the dark.

"Speid get the freak _off!" _

She frantically dug her knee into his groin. That stopped him for a minute but then he was back.

"Speiderman- Tommy!"

His lips covered hers. She managed to push him off.

"Tommy!"

The garage door flew open. The light flicked on. Speiderman, in his drunken state, didn't seem to understand what happened. He blinked, looking around.

Jude caught a glimpse of the look on Tommy's face and knew suddenly that he was the wrong person to call. He stepped closer to speiderman and Jude cringed.

**I'm a mean-bad-guy huh? CLIFFHANGER. Actually though, if you wanna know the truth I is waay too tired to finish this. If theres any mistakes I apologize. So tired. Something came up so I couldn't finish the story until later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm up early for you guys. Actually, I'm up early for me. I can't wait to find out what Tommy does. Btw guys just a little warning, this is kind of a filler chapter because the real story will start when Jude turns 16 and she gets her first **_**serious**_** boyfriend (shay) cough cough. Which is when she dyes her hair red blah blah. The story is forming a little in my mind. But here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted dirty imagination.**

Chapter 7

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Tommy asked rudely.

He walked closer to Spied.

"Huh?"

Spied frowned up at him.

"Messing with _my _girlfriend." Spied answered.

"Wrong. Jude's my girl. Always has been, always will. And she told you to stop."

Jude's eyes widened and her heart sped up. _His girl?_

Tommy grabbed Spiederman by the collar of his shirt. Spied's eyes widened. His cockiness was starting to fade as he realized his predicament.

"She didn't want me to stop." Spied almost whimpered.

Jude though he was going to pee his pants.

"If she's calling my name I think she wants you to stop." Tommy had spied pinned up against the wall.

"You little (bleep) I don't know who the (bleep) you think you are but if Jude tells you to (bleeping) stop you better (bleeping) stop. Next time anything like this happens Jude's going to tell me so I can get the (bleep) over here and kick your (bleeping) (bleep)!"

Tommy turned to glance at Jude. He could hardly hear anything over the rushing in his ears. Sweet innocent Jude didn't even realize how tempting she looked in that skirt. How much guys wanted to do unspeakable acts to her even in her T-shirt and jeans. To think that this pervert was going to get the things from her that Tommy- Tommy stopped. His mind couldn't go there. The point was that this creep needed to be taken care of.

"Say the word Jude and I'll crush him. I will kill him I swear I will just say the word!"

"Tommy no! Let him go."

Tommy turned back to the creep.

"Jude has been very nice to you. Say thank you."

The creep didn't move. Tommy shook him.

"Say thank you!"

"T-Th-Thank y- y- you."

"Very good now get out of here. You and Jude are officially over."

Tommy let go of him and he slid to the ground. With one last frightened look at Jude the boy was up and running.

Tommy gulped air, struggling to calm himself down. He turned to look at Jude slowly, fearing her temper.

Funny that a guy of his size feared a girl of her size. But Jude, and Jude alone held a power over him that even he couldn't explain. She also had a temper, and was a vengeful soul. She had a way of telling truths that normally didn't want to be heard. He didn't want to know what she would say when he told her he'd be leaving in the morning.

He waited eyes closed.

To his surprise Jude bursted out laughing.

"I thought –I thought he was going to pee his pants!"

Tommy chuckled and walked over to sit on the couch beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he caught a waft of her sweet smelling hair. And some new perfume.

He gathered her into his arms and placed her on his lap. She was as limp as a rag doll. No doubt she was tired out from the party. She wrapped her arm around his neck and he sucked in a breath at her sweetly smooth skin. She buried her face in his neck and not long after was asleep. He sat there, breathing in her scent. Hearing her breath echo in the quiet garage. Feeling her chest rise up and down with every breath. This was heaven. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday. He'd rather be here than in the noisy party with those chicks hitting on him. They wouldn't even notice he was gone. No, he wanted to be here, with his best friend. With her blond curls spread over his chest and her arms holding him tightly.

**********************************************

"Tommy?"

Sadie sighed and opened the backdoor to search the backyard. She opened the garage door, prepared to be met with nothing but the sound of the washer but instead she heard the quiet breath of sleep. She stepped inside, without turning on the light. There lay Tommy and her sister, both intertwined tightly, Tommy with a peaceful smile on his face, Jude snoring lightly. Both were fast asleep. Sadie smiled and crept back out, closing the door behind her.

**Awwwwwwww!! So cute lol. Well I don't know if you'll hear from me again today. probably. Have fun peeeples!! Love u oh faithful annie Phillips thelen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nobody said anything about the fact that Tommy's leaving in the morning!! I slipped that little piece of information in there wanting to see how many people would react to it. No one did. I'm drinking a kool aid water that was bought for the little ones but that I quickly became addicted to. I have a question for u guys. How many of you would follow this story if I changed it to rated M?? ANSWER IN REVIEWS PLEASE! OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME THANKS!!**

Chapter 8

Tommy woke slowly. Not wanting to be awake, he rolled over, prepared to bury his face in his bed and go back to sleep. To his surprise however, He rolled straight off the bed. So did a weight on his chest.

"Ooof! Tommy! Watch it!"

An angels voice complained. _Jude? _No way was it Jude. He had this dream about six times a week. _Oh well, might as well wake up and face reality_. He opened one eye slowly and to his surprise Jude laid beside him, glaring at him. Her hair was messy and her makeup was smeared. But he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"What are you staring at _Quincy?" _

Jude used that name whenever he bugged her. Then yesterday came flying back. He yawned and stretched. Instead of answering her question he replied with another one.

"You hungry?"

She gave him a look that said, 'when am I not?" He chuckled.

"Good. What time is it?"

She looked at her leather wristwatch.

"9:45"

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tommy had a plane to catch at 11.

"Get dressed in something decent."He said. Looking at the short skirt from last night.

"I'm taking you out to breakfast."

She was up and out in a flash. He shuffled more slowly to the house. The spring air wrapped around him and he breathed in the scent of honey suckles. When he entered the back door that led to the kitchen he saw Sadie calmly eating a banana.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, a teasing grin in her eye.

"Great." Tommy answered,smiling.

"You two have been away from each other for too long. Anybody can see how close you guys are. You should have heard the girls at the party. They were all asking if you two were in love. I don't know how many times I explained you guys were best friend and brother and sister and all this stuff." Sadie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, Tommy nodded politely. He had forgotten how much Sadie loved to talk. She kept up a steady stream of chatter for about 5 minutes then Jude came rushing down the stairs, face freshly washed, hair back in a ponytail, a big T-shirt on her.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Tommy and dragged him out the door, barely giving him time to wave goodbye to Sadie. They hopped in his old viper and she brushed away red licorice wrappers off the passengers seat. As they drove they talked. Finally they reached IHOP. When they were finally seated and Jude had ordered her orange juice and tommy his coffee Tommy took a deep breath.

"Jude?"

"Hm?"

She barely looked up from her menu.

"I haven't been straight up with you."

That got her attention. She looked up.

"About what?"

"About how long I'm staying."

Her face fell.

"When are you leaving then?"

"In an hour."

She jumped up.

"What??"

"Shhh, sit down. People are looking."

He reached for her arm but she jerked it away.

"An hour Tommy? When were you going to tell me? When you were on the plane?"

"Look," He said, looking nervously around at the people staring.

"I got a call from Darius he has a great business proposition. He wants me to produce some records."

"And you couldn't tell me any sooner?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I? What's your problem?"

"You Tommy. You always let me down."

As if those words didn't hurt enough, Jude made a fist and reared back with everything she had. Connecting with Tommy's face, leaving red mark that would turn into a bruise. Tommy winced. She couldn't be an ordinary cliché and slap him. No she had to punch him.

"Feel better?" He asked her calmly.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Tommy looked around. People were staring and a waitress with a concerned look on her face was heading to their table. Tommy dropped some money on the table and headed out of the door, tugging Jude with him. She climbed into his car, folded her arms and stared out of the window.

"Jude, I'm sorry."

"Tommy why aren't I enough to keep you here? With me?"

Her words sliced through him. Landing a stinging blow on his heart. Jude was blaming it on herself.

"Jude there's.. too many memories. I can't stay."

He looked at her, pleading with her. She, of all people, should understand. She knew his past. She helped him through it.

When they pulled up to her house she climbed out of the car, and he followed her. She looked at him, and he at her.

They fell into each others arms one last time. He held her tightly, not knowing when he would get the chance to again. Reluctantly he let go and climbed into the car.

Jude waved until he was out of sight. Even when he couldn't see her face he could still feel her hurt, and see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Aw. I wanted to cry!! Don't worry guys he'll be back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples. I haven't changed it to rated m yet, still waitin for more reviews. I'm at my boyfriends house, he's sleeping. So I got bored and checked my reviews and read the last chapter and viola! Here it is.**

Chapter 9

"You and Tommy got in a fight? And you _hit _him?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

Jude looked up from her guitar.

Sadie held up a magazine. On the cover there was a picture of her and Tommy through the window of IHOP.

'Tommy Q gets in fight with mysterious lover.'

The heading boasted.

Jude sighed and snatched the magazine from Sadie.

"Page 22," Sadie said softly.

_Everyone's been asking the question: What happened to our favorite boybander Little Tommy Q? Well paparazzi caught these exclusive pictures of Tommy and a younger girl fighting at a local IHOP. Guess we know what he's doing now! The only problem is when we say younger this girl doesn't look much older than 13. (See photos on right.) They were having a heated argument which ended in a punch-that's right not slap- punch from the younger girl. We met up with the waitress working there who commented_

' _They seemed fine at first, she was just the sweetest thing, all bubbly and kind. And then they began talking and he seemed giulty about something. I was paying attention see, because I thought I'd seen him somewhere-little tommy q can you believe it. And she looked up and she seemed very hurt-like and she said something about when were you going to tell me. He seemed very aware of the fact they were causing a scene and tried to calm her down which resulted in the punch. *see right* and they left, he kinda dragged her out.'_

_I then asked the young waitress what she thought their relationship was most symbolic of she commented_

'_Well I thought they were brother and sister to be honest!'_

_Sister or lover one thing's for sure, little Tommy Q sure got what was coming to him! _

_See us next time for more of the story._

Jude rolled her eyes and reached for the house phone. She dialed Tommy's number and was greeted almost right away with a

"I was waiting for you to see it."

"You weren't kidding when you said that the paparazzi were annoying."

"Sadly, no." "Wow."

"I can't believe they tried to paint us as lovers."

Tommy said.

"I wish."

"What?"

Jude panicked.

"Nothing, how was your plane ride yesterday?"

"Some kid kept kicking my set and the old lady beside kept calling me Mel, and saying she loved me."

"Sounds fun."

"So much I could hardly bear it."

"I bet you had the hots for that old woman."

"Definitely, GMILF."

"Ewww."

"Well I gotta go Jude. I love you." Why did his voice suddenly take on a deeper tone? Why did he said goodbye as if he meant goodbye forever?

"Love you too Tommy, bye."

Jude hung up the phone and tried not to cry. Little did she know this would be the last time she'd hear from him in a long time.

**Wow! Plot twist. Even I didn't see that one coming!! Once again guys tell me if you would still read it if I changed it to rated M.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy. Okay the next chapter the story will be under rated M!! Yay!! Now sorry about the surprise twist cuz I wasn't expecting it at all! Thank u, not one person has said they wouldn't follow my story so.. we jump right in. BTW I have a story all written out called guitar girl. It's about what if Jude had met Tristian first? At a guitar shop when she was looking for guitar lessons? And Tristian proposed. THEN Tommy came into the picture. Just my idea lemme know what you think.**

Chapter 10

3 YEARS LATER

"Jamie I don't know, Instant star? It sounds kind of cheesy."

"Oh, come on Jude, it might actually make you an Instant Star."

Jude Harrison was walking home with her best friend Jamie. They were kicking a rock back and forth to each other.

"And what if I lose?"

"You lose."

"And get publicly humiliated."

"So? What if you win?"

"I win."

"And get publicly worshipped. Why not take the chance?"

Jude paused, thinking. They neared their separate houses.

"I'll talk to Mom, okay?"

"'Kay, see ya Jude."

"See ya."

Jude bounded through the door and dropped her bookbag.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"Sadie?"

Same response. She walked into the kitchen, anticipating a junk food raid. She checked on the fridge. Sure enough, there was a note.

'Took Sadie to cheer practice, staying to watch. Casserole in the fridge."

Jude sighed. She went into the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. She grabbed ice cream, chocolate syrup and Oreos. It was the perfect time to work on a song.

She dragged her amp down the stairs, plugged it in, and messed with the chords a bit. She grabbed her Tweety bird book bag filled with old notebooks and randomly grabbed one. She paused when she saw the cover.

_Perfect. Drama, heartbreak, a whole fucking year of it. If one of these songs don't impress the judges nothing will._

She paused. She hadn't realized it, but already she was getting her hopes up for instant star. She sighed. She knew exactly which song she was going to use. She began to play, working a rhythm into the song, harmonizing it with the guitar.

_The first year._

_I don't jump up anymore when I hear the phone._

'_Cuz I've accepted the fact that you've left me alone._

_And my heart doesn't leap, when I see blue cars on the street._

_Because I know it's not you and that you're finally through._

_Baby you left me in the cold. Now I'm letting go._

_The first year has passed me by. The thought of you ceases to make me cry. The melody has been played. My lessons have all finally been paid. And I've left you behind though your memory is there it's burned in my mind hanging in the air. I no longer cry a visible tear. I've made it through the first year._

_And all the times you've stood by my side, fade to black, like patterns in the sky. And I see you now, cowardly and weak. Leaving me standing on the street. Curtains of rain, covering the pain. You left my heart with your blue eyed stain._

_The first year has passed me by. The thought of you ceases to make me cry. The melody has been played. My lessons have finally been paid. And I've left you behind though your memory is there it's burned in my mind hanging in the air. I learned to let go of my fear. When I made it through the first long year._

Jude couldn't go on. The tears were clogging up her throat. She looked up, surprised when she heard someone in the doorway. Sadie stood there, in all her cheerleading glory, looking at Jude with an intense sympathy. Jude turned her head, wiping off the leftover tears. She could hear her mom in the kitchen, banging pots and pans, giving her daughters time to be alone. Sadie found her way through wires and papers and empty bowls of ice cream to where Jude sat. She knelt down and put an arm around Jude's shoulders.

"Don't think about him. He left. He's not worth all the pain. Jude, just let him go."

Sadie stood back up and went upstairs to change her clothes. Jude sat there thinking. Sadie and her had been having an intense rivalry. She almost couldn't stand the sight of Sadie lately. But there were the few times like this where Sadie and her got along.

Jude sighed and began to clean. Deliberately pushing Tommy Detwuis / Quincy out of her mind.

**The-the-the-the- that's all folks!**

**Yess. Tommy leaves sniff. Never comes in contact with him. As for the song it's one of my own, made it up on the spot. I don't just write stories people!! (wink) but thanks so much for the support!**

**Love, your friendly neighborhood PoisonIvy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh I'm freaking out! Next chapter. Is it wrong to be this excited? I've missed Tommy. Here we go guys, rated M. Now I can cuss without worrying. Maybe a little smut. And.. here oh btw I fogot the disclaimer for the last couple chapters so**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some lines and places and stuff are not mine. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 11

Jude was shaking, with nerves or anticipation she couldn't tell. Her stomach churned. She probably shouldn't have eaten any of those addicting mini hotdogs. Much less 50 of them. She felt the contents in her stomach rise and she made a beeline for the bathroom, pushing aside a frizzy haired blond. She reached the door marked ladies and hurried in, reaching the toilet just in time.

When she was done she flushed the toilet and headed out, scrubbing her face thoroughly in the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had wanted to dye her hair red, but couldn't bring herself to. Tommy had always loved her blond hair. Her turn was probably coming up. She had made it here. She had beaten out contestants and was at the finale. She reminded herself to take deep breaths. A knock at the door startled her.

"Jude?"

"Yeah."

Jamie and her best friend Kat walked in.

"I'm going to look like such a loser at school tomorrow if I lose."

"On the bright side everyone already thinks we're losers."

"Cute, Jamie."

She grabbed a towel and dried her face, turning off the faucet and heading out.

They announced her name and she broke into a run, grabbing a guitar from the guy standing by the stage. She peered out and saw all the people.

Wrong move.

She reminded herself to keep going.

This was her moment.

The song.

That was all that mattered.

The song, the guitar and her.

All that was important.

All that mattered.

She sat on the stool, took a deep breath and hit that first note.

_Mmm, yeah yeah._

_Some things I just have to accept. All good things eventually slip out of our grip._

_Some things, I just have to forget._

_And remind myself that there's more reasons to live._

_Some nights the hurt runs to deep._

_Some nights it haunts me in my sleep._

_But I'll live my life,_

_Like you never broke my heart _

_Forget the knife_

_That drove it apart_

_Find myself somewhere in the shadows._

_Keep following the path that I chose_

_Like you never broke my heart._

_Mm yeah._

The applause was intense and loud. Jude looked around shocked that she had gotten this reaction.

She went backstage and waited nervously for the final verdict. She heard some emo kid singing and then the announcer came out.

Jude waited for her cue then went out with the rest of them.

"And the winner is… Jude Harrison!"

Jude paused stunned no way! But everyone was looking at her, so it must not have been her imagination. She soared, she floated in mid air. She could not believe it. But she could. She went over and accepted the contract still soaring.

If only she knew what was up ahead.

**I'm posting another chapter right after this one.**


End file.
